Famous Actors
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: PRUAME BECAUSE I LOVE THIS PAIRING AND I CAN. Alfred and Prussia are famous actors who have been in love for a while. Watch what happens while recording an important episode of their show (If other's really like it, I'll to a funny spinoff. XD)


Alfred and Gilbert were famous actors from this TV show. It was something that their mutual friend, Kiku thought of.

It was about two boys, one bully of a rich kid who had a poor relationship with his father, and a normal kid with dead parents and a brother in a coma. Both kids went to a fancy rich kid school, the normal kid only getting in with the help of his fantastic grades and connections with a rich uncle.

The rich kid would always pick on the normal kid, however eventually they would find love.

Seemed pretty cliché right? Except one catch, the two main characters were both boys.

Prior to the creation of the show, Alfred and Gilbert didn't know each other at all. It was kind of awkward for the two of them, having to play as two guys that would eventually fall in love. However as they worked together they realized they had a lot on common. They found each other hanging out more and more and it didn't take long for the whole world to find out they were together. After all, their show hit off much better than any of them thought. They were found in restaurants, parks, and even in clubs, talking, holding hands, and making out.

It was almost like destiny really.

They were a good amount into the series, they were currently trying to shoot the episode right after the one where the main characters finally got together after a good, 53 episodes.

Right now it was suppose to be an arguing scene, the two main characters arguing over how their relationship was viewed in public. Alfred's character was huge on public display of affection. Gilbert's character… not so much.

"I'm so sick of this. What's the point of dating if you won't even hold my hand in public!?" Alfred yelled angry at Gilbert.

"What are you talking about!? Just because I don't hold your hand doesn't mean I don't care about you, suck it up!" Gilbert spat at Alfred, appearing to be real tired of his bullshit.

"Why did we ever agree to do this…? It's obvious we are two completely different people with different wants and different needs. We are absolutely nothing alike... this was set for failure to begin with…" Alfred looked away from the other dramatically. The camera zoomed in on Alfred's face for extra effect.

Elizaveta the set manager, Kiku the director, Arthur, Francis and Antonio the extras and Im Yong Soo the temporary camera man (Much to Kiku's displeasure) watched the scene play out silently.

"…it was a mistake for me even to think this could work out." Alfred said with a sad look on his face as he began to walk out the door.

"Alfred wait-" Gilbert said grabbing onto his hand. "Please… please just wait." The other turned to look at Gilbert trying to see what his explanation could possibly be. Gilbert took a deep breath in. "Alfred… we haven't known each other that long I know, but ever since we've started this I've had feelings for you that I simply couldn't describe. You have no idea just how much I love you..." Alfred looked at Gilbert funny, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Mostly because… this wasn't in the script. Alfred looked at Kiku and Elizaveta for help but Elizaveta simply shrugged and Kiku had no idea what was going on. He tried to get Im Yong Soo to stop recording by he didn't exactly know how to do that so he simply continued to film.

"You know how to make me laugh, you know how to make me smile, you know basically everything about me. You are always there when I need you to be and you always know how to just make me feel… better." Gilbert squeezed Alfred's hands and looked at him intensely. Alfred looked confused and didn't know how to respond. "That's why I'm asking you, Alfred F. Jones… will you marry me?"

Silence.

The cast was dumbstruck, what exactly was happening?

"G-Gilbert…" Alfred said finally speaking up. "This isn't part of the script."

"I know." Gilbert said letting go of Alfred's hands getting down on one see and taking a ring out of his pocket. "I'm asking you personally, will you marry me?"

Elizaveta was flipping her shit at the moment, more than Alfred currently was. Francis hand was over his mouth while Antonio and Arthur just stood there with dropped jaws. Im Yong Soo apparently had no idea that this wasn't part of the script and continued to roll. Kiku was at a loss for words.

Alfred stared at Gilbert long and hard before he smiled and nodded, small tears coming to his eyes. "Yes… yes Gilbert I'll marry you."

Gilbert grinned and put the ring on Alfred's finger before grabbing him and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled "I love you so much Alfred…"

"I love you too Gil." Alfred said as he smiled at the other before hugging him.

Francis had an amused look on his face as the whole cast clapped for the two of them.

"Now I believe that is making it into the deleted scenes." Francis said as he gave a small chuckle.


End file.
